


Black Heaven

by Seraphim0



Series: Heaven's Tale [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Fallen Angels, Family, Heaven, Hell, Holy war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim0/pseuds/Seraphim0
Summary: Since the dawn of time, the armies Heaven and Hell have been at war. But when humans emerged, angels retreated to Heaven, for if their battle continued, many humans would die in the crossfire. But now, it is time for Heaven to declare battle against Hell once again. But who will win? The Lords of Heaven, or the Dregs of Hell? And which side will the son of Satan find himself on?





	1. Genesis

Humans could never help themselves but to ask. How did things start? Some say that there was a large explosion, and before then nothing existed. Others say that God has always existed, and that He was the one to create everything. But the truth, although known to some, is always overlooked.

Before God created humans, before He created the earth, before the seven days, He made something else.

God's first creatures were not mundane, but like Him, they were divine. These beings of light were beyond sin or flaw. They had no selfish desires or ambitions. When God did at last create humanity, these first creatures were assigned to them. To guide, protect, enlighten, heal, and even take the souls of their dead to either the white kingdom, or the fiery abyss. When they did this, they often took the forms of the humans they were serving. But they were by no means mistaken for humans. Their human forms were beautiful, and given wings to symbolize their transcendence over the earth. The humans began to refer to them as 'Angels' meaning 'Messengers'. Though some angels were foolish enough to speak out against God, they were quickly destroyed. For none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of the highest among the angels. A powerful brotherhood known as the 'Archangels'. These were the first angels created by God, and they were considerably stronger than their younger kin. They were only sent to earth for the most important tasks.

It continued like this for many centuries. That is until spirits of darkness emerged. Wicked things of blasphemy. A dark counterpart to the angels. For while the angels served humanity, these dark spirits relished in tormenting them. They were referred to by the humans as 'Demons' meaning 'Evil, Lesser Spirits'. These demons, unlike angels, lacked bodies. So their only way to come to earth, was to steal the bodies of humans. And so angels began to cast these demons out of the bodies they took.

This too went on for sometime, until their Creator commanded that rather than exorcising these demons from their hosts, they should school humans in how to do it themselves, so that they could further grow. These humans that would fight the darkness became known as 'Exorcists'. After they successfully taught the humans how to defend themselves, the angels returned to Heaven, where they kept watch over humanity.

As the centuries passed, exorcists slowly began to forget about the angels who gave them the knowledge of how to defend themselves. Still, on occasion, unannounced to humanity, angels would come to earth to slay the demons too powerful for the exorcists.

And that is where our story begins.

(Boys Dormitory)

Rin woke up feeling like he had been hit in the head with a rock. He let out a small growl as he rolled over under the covers. Really he only had himself to blame though. He was at a school party the previous night and someone invited Shura. One thing lead to another and she of course pulled a beer out of nowhere and offered him one. He said no at first but she called him a bitch for not drinking. Naturally, he then downed a can just to prove her wrong. She responded by saying that was nothing special and drank her thirteenth can that night. They quickly got into a full on drinking match until he passed out and Yukio had to carry him back to the dorms. Right now, Rin could only hope that Shura was equally hung over, that smarmy jerk.

Yukio had woken up a while ago and turned when he noticed Rin tossing and turning. It was clear that his brother was in discomfort, but he couldn't say he felt bad for him. He disapproved of Rin's drinking. With Shura they already had one drunk. He didn't need Rin to pick up such a horrible habit. So he was going to have to make sure that Rin was never tempted to drink again. That gave him a very evil idea.

"Good morning Rin!" Yukio practically shouted.

"Shut it!" Rin grunted out as he threw a pillow at his younger twin.

"Come on. Where's all that pep that you normally have." Yukio said as he went over to the windows. "Get up. It's a beautiful day out."

Then Yukio opened the shades and allowed the bright light to shine directly on Rin.

Rin winced as the light stung his eyes. "Close it!"

"Afraid I can't. I'm just trying to remind you that I'm not going to put up with you getting into a drinking contest with Shura like an idiot." Yukio said before glancing at Rin's phone and picking up. Luckily for him, Rin was into lots of rock and heavy metal. He picked a song and set the volume to maximum. Even he winced at how loud it was.

Rin jammed a pair of pillows to either side of his head. But super demonic hearing plus a hang over didn't add up well for him. He felt like his head was about to explode.

"You are such an asshole!" He screamed at Yukio before throwing another pillow at him. This one hit him dead in the face and sent him falling back onto his bed.

Rin immediately got up, closed the blinds, and turned off the music. Then he flashed Yukio a scowl.

"Don't blame me because you made a dumb mistake. I'm just letting you know this is what will happen if you get so drunk again."

Rin was about to retort when something interrupted him. The entire room began to shake uncontrollably. He immediately went to the corner to protect himself from the things falling all over the room. He then looked over to see Yukio doing the same thing.

It lasted for a few more minutes then came to a sudden stop.

"Was that an earthquake?" Rin asked.

"Doubtful. Sir Pheles keeps a barrier around the school that's supposed to protect it from natural disasters like that. I'll go to his office to talk to him about it." Yukio replied.

"Have fun." Rin said before throwing himself back onto his bed to try and sleep off his headache.

"You're coming. He's probably going to ask for you anyway and it's easier if you just come now." Yukio explained while making his way towards Rin's bed, carefully stepping over the broken wreckage from the quake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Came Rin's muffled reply from under the pillow. Then he turned his head to see Yukio right next to him. "So just to be clear, the one time I don't want to tag along is the one time you're taking me willingly."

"Pretty much." Yukio said as he lightly tugged on Rin's tail.

"OOOWWW!" Rin screamed. He immediately jumped out of bed and stood up. "Fine I'll go. But don't do that again you jerk."

Yukio nodded as he took out a key.

(Mephisto's Office)

Yukio and Rin entered the room to find Shura and Mephisto already talking to each other. And in addition, it made Rin really angry to see Shura doing so well.

"How come you're not hung over?" He demanded.

Shura smirked and giggled a little. "I have a lot more experience with holding my alcohol. Just gives us one more way in which I'm superior to you."

"You're such a-!" Rin began.

"Can we focus please?!" Yukio hollered to get their attention.

Mephisto laughed at that. "Very well. What do you want?"

"How was their an earthquake here? I thought those wardings around the school were for keeping out everything dangerous. Not just demons." Shura asked.

"Demons are the answer. That wasn't an earthquake but rather demons drilling underground." Mephisto explained.

"What?!" Yukio said in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid earth demons aren't my category." Mephisto explained before turning to the door. "You can come in now."

Shura, Rin, and Yukio turned to the door as it opened. They were all shocked to see Amaimon enter, with a lollipop in his mouth and a childish grin on his face.

"What the hell Mephisto?" Shura demanded as she drew her sword.

"Calm down." Amaimon said. "In exchange for letting me out of that cage, I agreed with big brother that I would behave. Besides, I even know how the demons got through the barriers."

Upon hearing that, Shura lowered her sword, but didn't put it away. "I'm listening."

"The barrier goes around and above the academy, but it doesn't go under. You've probably got a basilisk drilling underground." Amaimon explained.

"I thought you were in charge of earth demons." Rin said, confused.

"I am. But with me being gone for so long, Lucifer probably took charge of them, greedy bastard." Amaimon said, while his sharp teeth bared down on his lollipop and caused it to break.

"Why come here?" Shura asked.

Just as Amaimon was about to say he didn't know, Yukio's phone started to ring. "Okumura speaking." Yukio said just as he placed the phone next to his ear. "What?! I'll be right there." Yukio said before putting the phone down. "The demon is attacking the Grigory's chambers."

"Let's move then." Shura said as she stuck a key in the door and took them to the chambers.

(Grigory's Chambers)

The Grigory had already been evacuated, but the demon was still attacking all the exorcists that had stayed behind.

The basilisk was a large snake demon with black scaly skin and red eyes. It swung its massive tail at the exorcists, killing some and knocking the rest unconscious.

"Niccccce one. Now let'sssss finish thisssssss." Another voice hissed. There was another demon perched on top of the basilisk's head, riding it by a small saddle. This demon was a man with pale and scaly skin, slit green eyes, and a forked, thin tongue. He sported white hair and a huge pair of fangs like a vampire. He was also dressed in green armor and he had a whip in his hand.

With that command, the basilisk wrapped itself around the large podium in the center of the room. Then it tightened its grip on it until it cracked.

"Hey!" Rin shouted just as he, Yukio, and Shura entered the room.

The demon looked down at them with an annoyed look. "Burn them!" He commanded.

Then the basilisk lowered its head and opened its mouth. Then flames spilled out of it with a great roar.

Yukio and Rin both got out of the way, but it still burned Shura's leg just as she was dodging. "AAHH!"

"Shura!" The brothers called as they ran to her side.

"I'm fine." She lied through clenched teeth. "Yukio, just go take care of the wounded. They'll die if you don't."

Yukio was still concerned for Shura, but he nodded his head and ran to the exorcists who were still alive.

"And Rin..." Shura muttered as she got up. "Let's kick some ass."

Rin grinned and turned to the basilisk.

The demon riding it was very annoyed with Rin's confidence. He immediately whipped the basilisk. "I sssaid burn them!"

The basilisk then shot flames from its mouth again. Rin responded by drawing Kurikara and pointing it at the flames before the engulfed Shura and himself.

The demon smirked, thinking he had succeeded in killing them. He was then shocked to see blue in the flames around the ground. The basilisk's flames dissipated to reveal Rin using his blue flames as a shield.

"The blue flamessssss?" The demon muttered, surprised.

Then Rin jumped up in the air using his demonic strength as he kicked against the floor. He landed on the basilisk's head and swung at the demon.

The demon instantly pulled out a black sword and it clashed violently against Kurikara, with blue flames shooting out across the rooms.

"SSSSon of SSSSSatan." The demon hissed out as Rin pushed Kurikara against the demon's own sword. "You shouldn't be doing thissssssss. Your father will be very angry with you."

Rin got aggravated at that remark and it was reflected in Kurikara. The blue flames immediately rose off the blade rapidly. "That bastard isn't my father! Shiro Fujimoto is my father!"

"How can you call a human your father when your pouring out blue flamesssss? Lord SSSSatan needsssss to dissssscipline you." The demon said before suddenly pushed back with his sword and knocked Rin on his back. "In fact, I'll sssssend you to him." Then the demon turned his blade upside down, about to impale Rin.

However, because of their fighting, neither of them noticed Shura running up the basilisk's back. When she got near the head, she swiftly plunged her sword into it and let herself fall to the side, dragging the sword through the basilisk.

The basilisk howled in pain and jerked it's head upward, throwing Rin and the demon to the side.

Then Shura pulled herself up from the side and pulled her sword out of the basilisk. Then she jumped up into the air and brought her blade down on the very same spot where the gash on its neck was. This time, she severed the head clean off. The head fell to the ground and cracked the floor underneath it while its body fell limp around the pillar.

Meanwhile, Rin was just getting up from the ground, as was the demon. And without the help of his basilisk, he wasn't nearly as powerful. Rin had the perfect chance to take him out.

Just then, the pillar in the center of the room cracked even further. Without the basilisk wrapped around it, it was unstable. It finally broke down into massive pieces falling all about the room. Luckily, it didn't land on anyone, but the demon still used it as a diversion to start running.

When Rin noticed, he immediately tried running towards him, only to be blocked by a large fragment of the pillar falling in front of him.

Rin immediately ran around the other side of the room to try and catch him, but the demon was already gone.

(Later)

Some doctors came and hauled the rest of the injured exorcists out of there. Even Rin had to leave when the paladin came, who was always looking for the smallest excuse to mount Rin on his wall.

At the present moment, only Yukio and Shura remained, with Yukio still tending to her burns.

"OOOWWW!" Shura screeched as soon as the medicine touched her burn.

"Quit being a baby." Yukio scolded as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll take being a baby over being a four-eyed chicken." Shura said before childishly sticking her tongue out.

She waited for the retort but it never came. She then realized that Yukio wasn't even paying attention to her. He was staring at some of the rubble from the pillar.

"What's the matter?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing." Yukio said before switching his focus back to cleaning her wounds.

"Tell me or I'll tell Rin all the embarrassing stories I know about you."

That made Yukio pause. See, Yukio had first met Shura when she was still pretty rambunctious and he was still a cry baby. So all and all, she had dozens of embarrassing stories about him. And he already had to endure constant torment from her about those very same stories when they were alone. If his dimwit brother heard about them...

"Well if you must know," He began without a second thought. "I was just wondering why the demon attacked this place."

Shura raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a dumb thing to wonder. He was trying to kill the Grigory, what else?"

"Still though, after the Grigory left he stayed. And he seemed pretty intent on destroying that pillar." Yukio pointed out, just as he finished bandaging her wound.

"Okay. You may be on to something." Shura said before she shakily got to her feet. Then she started to look about the remains of the pillar.

Yukio realized what she was doing so he began to do the same. Turning over several of the pieces to get a look from the other side. Finally, he found something.

Embedded in the stone of one of the fragments, there was some kind of metallic plate with gold edges.

"Shura, come take a look at this." He called.

When Shura came over and saw it, she got curious and wanted a better look. So she put the edge of her sword between the plate and stone and used it as a wedge to get the plate to pop out. Yukio then picked it up and tore off the stone that remained attached to it. The plate was shaped like a square had a circle in the center that was green with some kind of crest on it. The crest was of a crown that was also gold. Around the edge of the circle and under the crown, there was also a carving shaped like an "I".

"What the hell is that?" Shura asked.

"I don't know." Yukio answered truthfully. "But I'd sure like to find out."

(Elsewhere)

The demon continued to run through the forest. It was miles apart from Rin now but it didn't want to take its chances. To all the human passerby's, he only looked like some lunatic running like a mad man for no reason.

He continued on for miles and miles, deeper into the woods and far away from any humans. But then it was stopped by something that not even Satan could hold a candle to.

Right before his path, a pair of stars actually fell from the sky and landed right next to each other in front of him, blocking his way and leaving a massive pair of craters. Both were a hot red from the fall but they didn't seem like any ordinary stars. The red glowing began to dim, revealing these two were not stars, but some sort of creatures. The likes of which a demon as insignificant as himself had never seen before. Only heard tales of. They were both on one knee and looking down, but when the red glowing faded, they got up one after the other.

The first person appeared to be a young man. He was at most 28. Or so his appearance would lead one to believe. His frame was covered with silver, shinning armor with gaps for his knees, ankles, wrists, and elbows to move freely. He also had a sheath at his side which covered up any detail of the blade it held. The man had pure, snow white hair that covered the left side of his face (his left) while the rest ran from the back of his head to his left shoulder in a braid. The half of his face not hidden by his hair revealed a rather thin face and a sapphire blue eye. He also wore a silver cross around his neck with a diamond in the center. The only emotion on his face was contempt, and it was directed at the demon before him.

The second figure was a young woman. She had the same physical appearance in age as the other man, 28 or so. Her armor was bronze and gold but it mostly covered the right half of her body. It too provided gaps so her limbs could move freely. Her weapon appeared to be some type of golden bow on her back, but she didn't have a quiver. She also had some type of hilt at her side with a red gem on it but there was no blade attached to it. She had golden blond hair flowing down to her waist and entangled along the crown of her head in a halo braid. Unlike her companion, her hair didn't hide any features. She also had a thin face and had a pair of emerald green eyes on display. She didn't wear a cross like the other though. Her only piece of jewelry was a golden bracelet on her left arm with several gems of different colors.

"Who the hell are the two of you?!" The demon spat. Foolishly, he mistook them for another type of demon or maybe even tricked out exorcists. Either way, he was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Filthy animal." The man said, looking at the demon with disgust.

"You little-!" The demon started as he raised a clawed hand to attack the man before him.

The minute his claws came close, the man's hand shot up at a lightning fast speed and grabbed his hand. Then he began to squeeze it with inhuman strength.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The demon wailed as his clawed hand was crushed and his fingers bent out at odd angles. It caused him so much pain that he fell to his knees. His hand then began to burn up as a white fire ignited quickly in the man's hand. He then finally allowed the demon to withdraw his hand. Or rather what was left of it. Between the crushing and the fire, he only had two fingers left and had a large gap in his palm. What remained of his hand probably would have fallen apart if you lightly blew on it.

The demon then looked back to the man that burned him and then the woman who was now walking closer to him. "What the hell are you?" He asked timidly.

The woman only smiled and knelt down to get to his eye level and put a hand under his jaw in a none threatening manner. "It's ironic that you say hell..." She said just as pain coursed through the demons body again. The woman then changed her light touch on his jaw to a tight grip around his throat. This let the same fire that just about turned his hand to ash to course through his whole body. It overflowed and even began to erupt from out his eyes and mouth.

"Because we're actually quite the opposite." The woman said, finishing her earlier statement. Then the fire completely cooked the demon through and through so that the only thing that remained was a mummified looking corpse completely made of ash that had it's mouth wide open from screaming and it's hands wrapped around the woman's own to try and pry her off.

The blonde then playfully took her other hand and lightly tapped the corpse on the forehead so that it crumpled to ash. She then to move her hand about the scattered remains of the demon. "They're so fragile. Don't you think brother?" She asked, addressing the man behind her.

"I suppose so." The man said back to his sister as he began to walk away. Then he turned back to her. "Are you coming or not? We have still have so much to do."

She nodded and got up to follow her brother. They both walked directly through the forest together. Her brother was right on the money. They did have much to do. Angels like themselves rarely interacted with humans in such a direct manner. And for Archangels, this was even rarer. That said, these were special circumstances. Long ago, the Archangels, as the governing body of their kingdom, Heaven, decided that their war with Hell was causing more harm than good. As Assiah existed between the two worlds, it was quite literally in the crossfire. She could still remember a time when demons infested entire cities, and humans were sacrificed for the greater good. Cities like Sodom.

She shook a bit as she reflected on Sodom. She wasn't present for it, but both of her brothers were. They actually took part in the slaughter. The thing that was so disturbing was that they were in truth killing humans. Or rather, humans who had been possessed by demons. All the while, they were proclaiming their own righteousness. Angels could be very arrogant in that sense.

It had taken centuries of she and her sister bickering with their brothers to make the bloodshed stop. And it took even longer to convince them to share their forbidden knowledge on how to fight demons with the humans. She had finally made it happen in the era of the crusades, a dark time in Assiah. Little did the humans know, it was actually demons using their power to fill men's mind with rage and have them kill each other. Both of her brothers were content with letting it happen, but she would have none of it. She eventually decided that it would be be better to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission and flew down to Assiah, revealing to the humans below that demons were causing this war. She then went on to teach them how to kill demons or send them back to Hell.

Her brothers were outraged, but eventually got over their frustration and joined her in educating the humans in how to fight the darkness that hid in their world. These humans they taught banned together and brought an end to the crusades by exorcising the demons responsible for it. Thus, the organization which the humans call "The Knights of the True Cross" was born.

She was still thankful to her sister and brothers for helping her, even though they were pissed off at first. Their family was a bit odd that way. Especially considering they weren't even related. Well, at least not the way human beings are related to one another.

They didn't share parents, or have parents at all. The closest thing they had to a father was the Creator Himself, if they had to name one. And even then, they would never dare say such a thing aloud. They were siblings only because that was His intention when creating them. All of them were fairly close, considering at first, there were not many options. They were the first angels ever created, predating the rest of Heaven and the universe itself. She had to guess that humans would never guess that.

Then again, that was one of their cardinal rules. Angels were intermediates between God and man, no more, no less. As such, they gave very little information about angels to humans, as God was the one meant to be worshiped, not them. Humans guessed half of what they know about angels, and for the most part, they got it wrong. In truth, angels have free will, angels fall in love, some angels even have children.

But most importantly, angels were not to interact with humans directly. Not anymore anyway. But these were special circumstances. Just as they were the leaders of Heaven, the Demon Kings were the leaders of Hell. They had tried for millennia to kill Satan's children, but so far, had not succeeded. Recently though, their scouts had reported that all eight Demon Kings were present in Assiah all at once. This had never happened before. Demons like Azazel, Samael, and most recently Amaimon, who had sided with the True Cross were not of concern any more. But for the remaining five, Iblis, Egyn, Astaroth, Beelzebub, and Lucifer. They could only see their presence as an act of war. They had to die.

There was a second reason for their presence, though. For fifteen or sixteen years now, there had been rumors spreading through Heaven like wildfire. The Archangels dismissed them as nothing more than gossip but recently, they had reason to suspect these rumors were true. Reports of blue flames causing forest fires and killing demons like the Impure King. The rumors had to be true.

Satan had a ninth child. This meant only one thing to them.

This ninth child, wherever he was, however strong he might be, or however young he was, one thing was set in stone.

He would die on their swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really hope you liked it and if you didn't please keep in mind that I've only been writing for like a month.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you will continue reading.
> 
> Until next time. ;)


	2. Arrival

The two strangers that had killed the demon earlier were still walking through the forest hours later. Of course, because of their armor and blades, people who saw them were pretty freaked out. Eventually someone called the police.

The police officer that was sent out slowed his car down when he finally found the two people who were dressed in armor. They were still walking at the time so he drove up next to them and rolled the window down.

"You two okay?" The officer asked while they kept on walking. He was pretty sure they were insane or on some kind of dare or maybe even doing this for cosplay.

The young blonde turned to him with a beautiful smile and replied "We're perfect, thank you."

Then the man turned to him as well and pointed towards the direction they were walking. "That settlement beyond the rise, how far is it?"

The officer raised an eyebrow at his old fashioned lingo. Still, he looked in the direction that the man pointed and saw a series of oddly stacked buildings. "Settlement? You mean-"

He was interrupted when he looked back and saw the two strangers again. Their appearance had completely changed. They both looked like teenagers now. 16 years old or so. Their armor was also replaced by normal clothing. Although their hair, eyes, and faces looked the same, just younger.

The man was now wearing jeans, blue sneakers, and a red shirt covered by a blue jacket that had white fur around the neck, which blended in with his braid perfectly. He was still wearing his silver cross and his demeanor had changed as well. He was smiling now and his visible eye gave off a very kind personality.

The woman was also still wearing her gold bracelet. Her armor was replaced with with black ripped jeans, green sneakers, and a white long sleeved shirt.

The officer rubbed his eyes and shook his head a bit to make sure he wasn't having some kind of hallucination. When he looked back and saw they still looked younger, he was very confused. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" He asked, a bit dazed.

The now teenage boy responded. "You know, I think we'll just walk the rest of the way if it's okay with you."

"That's about an hour away by foot. Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

"Why not? We're pretty patient." His sister responded.

Then the white haired boy continued. "It's true. We've already waited for this for a very long time."

The officer was very confused by all that had just happened, but he still simply nodded and drove away.

"We've waited a life time really." The blonde said, looking back to her brother.

He smiled and they continued their walk and passed by a sign that read "Entering True Cross Academy."

(Cram School)

Yukio was on his computer looking something up when Shura walked in.

"What's up four-eyes?!" Shura yelled. She had just drank a few beers so she was a bit drunk.

"Nothing." He responded without even looking up.

Shura raised an eyebrow at that. He normally would have told her to buzz off, called her something back, or at the very least told her to stop calling him that. She was more than a bit curious what he could be so focused on that he didn't care about the nickname.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Yukio still didn't look up and he didn't even say anything. He just reached into a drawer and pulled out the crest they found in the rubble of the pillar.

Shura's eyes widened. "Okay, so have you found out what it is yet?"

"I'm checking right now." He said as the page on his screen loaded. When it was finished and the data was all listed out for him to see, he eyes widened in shock at the results. "That doesn't make any sense." He said as he fell back in his chair.

"What's up?" Shura asked curiously.

"I ran it through the most advanced machines in the Vatican, so basically the most advanced machines in the world. And can you guess what I found?" He asked as he finally turned her way.

Shura simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." Yukio answered quickly.

Shura furrowed her eyebrows at the response. "You were hoping to find something bad?"

Yukio shook his head. "No, I mean I literally found nothing. The crest isn't made out of any element found on earth."

Shura eyes flashed wide at that. "Whoa. That's not good."

"And that's the understatement of the year." Yukio answered sourly. "If it's not from earth then somehow, it must be from Gehenna."

"So why do you still have it?" She asked. "Just give it to the Vatican."

Yukio shook his head. "If I do that then it'll disappear into their research teams and I'll never get to find out what it is."

Shura laughed a little at that. "Look at you. Breaking the rules. I was afraid that stick would never drop out of your ass." Then she reached over and pinched his cheek.

He slapped her hand away. "Is there a reason you came here, other then annoying me?"

Then Shura snapped her fingers like she just realized something. "Oh that's right. Mephisto wanted to talk to the both of us. Rin too."

(Mephisto's Office)

Shura and Yukio picked up Rin before they all stepped into the office and were greeted by the sight of Mephisto with his nose all but pressed up against the screen of his computer, just like how Yukio was.

"How can someone who's lived since before the invention of computers able to get so addicted to them?" Shura asked.

Mephisto tore his eyes off the screen when he noticed them come in. "Because what's on it has me concerned." He replied.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

Mephisto turned the screen of the computer around to show them. It was a picture taken from the sky of two massive craters side by side in what appeared to be the forest.

"Whoa. What are those?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure. They were found in a forest near here."

"And this concerns True Cross because...?" Yukio said in response.

"Take a look." Mephisto said before he pressed a few keys and zoomed in on the image. It now revealed that a few feet away from the craters, there was a pile of ash with some strange writing in it with a whip laying on the ground next to it.

"Didn't the demon from the other day have a whip just like that?" Shura asked.

"Indeed. And upon further investigation, the Vatican is convinced that the ashes are actually that same demon. Or rather, what's left of him." Mephisto explained.

Yukio's eyes widened in shock. "What could have done that?"

"Even I have no idea. There's no reason another demon would have done it. And no exorcist has reported doing it themselves."

Shura was very confused by this but there was still something she couldn't help but wonder. "What about the writing in the ashes? What is it?"

Now that she mentioned it, Yukio and Rin were curious too. The writing wasn't made up of any type of kanji. And Yukio had several foreign language classes but the marks didn't line up with any of those languages either.

"It's ancient Aramaic." Mephisto began. At least that explained why they didn't recognize it. "It translates to 'Behold our glory, for we are coming'."

Rin shivered a little at that. "Okay, that's pretty creepy. But why did you call us here?"

Mephisto narrowed his eyes. "To warn all of you. Specifically you Rin."

"Warn us?" Yukio repeated. "Why? Doesn't this just mean we have an ally we don't know about?"

"It means Satan has an enemy." Mephisto corrected. "They're not the same thing. Especially when you take this level of violence against demons into account. If they hate demons as much as it appears they do, they may want to come after the son of Satan."

Rin didn't let it show on his face, but that worried him. No. In fact, it scared him. The Vatican was already looking for an excuse to kill him and now he would have this third party gunning for him. And if they could cremate a demon like that, what could they do to him.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yukio asked.

"Dammit!" Rin thought to himself. Apparently he did let it show on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"Okay then." Yukio didn't believe him, but he didn't want to bring it up right now. "I've got some stuff to pick up from the cram school. Are you okay with walking back to the dorms on your own."

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

Yukio nodded. Then the brothers and Shura all walked out of the office.

Once they were out of the room, Amaimon stepped in from another door. "Is that it?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell them who it was. I mean, it was definitely one of those those winged sissies who killed the demon, right?"

Mephisto chuckled. "I have no doubt in my mind that's exactly who it was." Mephisto said before he let his head rest on his hands. "But still I wonder. What is their true reason for being here?"

(The Academy)

Rin was running back to the dorms by himself. He also had to get some books out of his locker first because he forgot he had a test tomorrow. He even had to read the book as he was running.

"This sucks!" He thought to himself. "Put a demon in front of me any day of the week. But school is way more evil."

He was so distracted between reading the book and hating school over it, he accidentally ran into someone, knocking the other person down and causing the book to go flying out of his hands.

"Ow!" He heard the person shout as they fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Rin asked as he reached out his hand to help them up.

"No, I'm fine." The guy he knocked over said. He was also accompanied by a young woman who seemed around the same age. They were the exact same people that had killed the demon. The young man then took Rin's hand to get up. Once he was on his feet, he patted the dirt off of his clothes.

Rin looked at the two of them curiously for a second. "You know, I haven't seen you two around here before. Are you new?" He asked, thinking they were students.

"Yeah." The blonde answered with a friendly smile. "I guess you could say that. We just got here."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Rin replied, returning the smile. "My name's Rin."

"It's good to meet you too Rin." The white haired boy replied. "I'm Gabriel and this is my sister, Uriel."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Gabriel and Uriel huh? That's unusual." He said. "Like the angels?"

Gabriel smiled. "Exactly like the angels."

"Well I have to go. Tests and all." Rin said before picking his book up off the ground. "See you around." He called as he ran back in the direction of the dorms.

Uriel smiled as he ran off into the distance. "Behold our glory." She began.

"We have arrived." Gabriel finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may not always update this quickly. I just happened to already have an idea for the second chapter.
> 
> BTW I created a Fanon Wiki page for my characters under the username, Seraph&Cherub (Yeah I know, Again with the Angel thing) WARNING they may contain spoilers though. Still, feel free to check it out. You pretty much just have to google Blue Exorcist Fanon Wiki Gabriel and you're set!
> 
> So please review and give me your thoughts.
> 
> Hope to update soon. ;)


	3. Afraid

(Mephisto's Office)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mephisto was still on his computer staring at the words written in the ashes of the demon. He felt like he had seen the handwriting before but he couldn't place it.

He heard the door to his office open, but he didn't look up to see who it was. All the cram school students were in class at the moment so it was probably just a normal student coming to address him as a principal.

"You'll have to make an appointment to see me. Come back later." He said, still without looking up.

"Oh, I think you can squeeze us in." A female voice responded.

Mephisto's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He immediately looked up and saw Gabriel and Uriel standing before him. They were both smiling.

Mephisto started shaking very slightly. But it didn't go unnoticed by the people before him.

"Samael, you seem nervous." Gabriel noted.

Mephisto smiled nervously and started to get up from his chair. "I'm sorry, but I have places to be."

Gabriel and Uriel simultaneously flicked their fingers in his direction and he slammed back into his chair like he had just been pushed.

He looked back up to them and saw both taking the seats in front of his desk.

"Let's talk." Uriel said plainly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next Day)

(With Rin and Yukio)

Yukio fell to the ground as another demon rammed into him. The demon above him then raised its huge ax to kill him, but was stopped by Rin running him through with Kurikara from behind.

This all started when the class had been sent out to exorcise a small nest of demons. Apparently, the scouts who had reported seeing less than six demons were way off. The minute they stepped into the abandoned building, they were ambushed by about a dozen demons. These demons were feral and about eight feet tall with blue skin and giant brown horns. They also all carried large, stone axes that were twice the size of Rin.

Moments after coming inside, one demon smashed his ax into the ground which caused the floor to collapse. The resulting hole swallowed up Rin and Yukio, separating them from the group and forcing them into the basement.

Seven of these behemoths went after Rin and Yukio while the rest stayed on the ground floor to hold back Shura and the others.

And even though Rin had just killed one, things weren't looking good. There were still six others and these demons were apparently immune to the demon killing bullets that Yukio had loaded his gun with.

They could only imagine that things weren't going any better for the others.

(With the Class)

Shura and the others had their backs pressed up against the wall as well. They were surrounded by five demons and had no way to defend themselves.

For Suguro and Konekomaru, they had recited about half of the Bible at this point and the demons didn't so much as flinch.

Shima was also rendered helpless because one of them broke his K'rik in two with a single swipe of their ax.

Izumo and Shiemi summoned their familiars, but Izumo's foxes were unconscious. The demon they went after hit them with the side of its ax and sent them flying across the room like it was swatting a fly. Nii at least managed to entangle them in vines, but even now they were breaking through it. One of them had already broken free and charged at them.

Which leaves us with Shura. She wasn't able to do much though. With Hachirotaro no longer empowering her blade, she couldn't use her Kirigakure Sword Techniques. She stood her ground against the demon by clashing her sword against its ax, but the force still knocked her off her feet.

(Back with Rin and Yukio)

Rin's demonic strength helped him hold his own against the demons.

Yukio, however, was not so lucky. His gun was out of bullets so he had no way of defending himself now. One of the demons approached him and and before he could move, it knocked him to the side with the back of its fist. He hit a large table before falling to the ground. Then the impact caused the table to fall on the lower half of his body. "AAHH!" He shouted in pain.

"Yukio!" Rin called as he ran towards his brother. Then another ax landed right in front of him and blocked his way. The demon the picked up its ax and tried to swing at Rin again, but he blocked it with Kurikara. Rin then looked around and the demons had completely surrounded him. There was no way to get to Yukio in time.

Meanwhile, Yukio tried to push the table off of him, but it was to big. He was pinned.

Then he looked up and saw one of the demons glaring down at him with its ax in hand. Then it raised the ax up to bring it down on Yukio. He continued to struggle underneath the table but it was no good.

But when the ax was just about to land on Yukio, the demon was stopped when a large sword ran through his chest.

Yukio's eyes widened and he turned his head to see if it was Rin. Rin was still fighting off the other demons at the moment. Yukio looked back just in time to see the sword pulled out of the demon's chest and a hand go to its arm and push it to the side.

It was Gabriel.

His sword was very odd looking. The hilt was surrounded by two parallel wooden wheels that acted as knuckle guards. One blade was attached to each of the wheels so the entire sword was actually two parallel blades.

Yukio was confused by the sudden appearance of Gabriel. "Who are you?" He asked.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes like he was annoyed. "No really, saving your life was nothing." He replied sarcastically. Then he knelt down and effortlessly pushed away the table that was pinning Yukio to the ground.

Once Rin noticed Gabriel, he wasn't sure if he was an exorcist so he sheathed Kurikara, which caused his blue flames to disappear. He continued to meet the blows from the demons with the blade still sheathed.

Yukio tried to get up, but the table slammed down on his leg too hard. He immediately felt white hot pain the moment he shifted his weight unto his leg. "Damn it." He swore under his breath. Then Yukio looked back up and saw one of the demons running their way.

"Look out!" He warned Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't so much as turn his head. Instead, he made a downwards motion with his sword, which caused it to change form. One of the wheels turned 180 degrees and carried its individual blade with it while the other remained stationary. This caused the entire sword to become double sided. Then he held the sword forward before placing his other hand on the hilt and driving it back just as the demon ran up behind him. The back-handed blade went next to Gabriel's body and through the demon. It appeared to only stun the demon, but then Gabriel pulled the sword out, turned around, swiped the sword sideways, and beheaded the demon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with the Class)

The demon approached Shura and swung its ax where she was laying. Luckily, she rolled out of the way and got to her feet, but there was no more room. Her back was literally pressed up against the wall.

The demon then dug its ax out of the concrete and looked towards Shura, ready to finish her off.

Then, it heard a whistle and spun around to see who it was. It was Uriel standing in the doorway. Once she noticed him looking at her, she waved at him playfully.

The demon became outraged and charged towards her instead.

Uriel just smirked and took a hold of the blade-less hilt at her side. Then she made a downwards movement with it and spiked, metal rings came tumbling out of it with a white line of energy in the center that strung them all together into a whip. She turned and ran away from the demon towards wall. Then she used the momentum to actually run up the wall for a moment, and kicked off of it which sent her flying in the direction of the demon. Then she lashed out with the whip and caused the first few blades towards the tip to wrap around the hand that held the ax. Then she flicked her wrist and caused another section of the whip to wrap around its neck.

Uriel went through the air right past the demon's head and tugged strongly on her whip. This forced the hand holding the ax to move in the towards the part of the whip lassoed around the demon's neck.

The ax and neck of the demon collided violently and its head and body both fell to the ground lifelessly.

Meanwhile, Uriel elegantly landed on her feet. Then she straightened out her arm, which caused the whip to recede back into the hilt.

Then she looked over to the sound of roaring. She saw the other demons starting to break free of Nii's vines.

Uriel then put her hilt back at her side and took out a golden bow from behind her back. It had very sharp edges and no string attached. But when she she put her other hand near the grip of the bow and pulled back, a string did appear between her fingers. Then an arrow made out of pure light also appeared, ready to be fired. Uriel loosed her arrow and hit a demon right in between its eyes. Then the arrow curved through the air and struck another demon, and then another, and then another so that not one was left. They all fell to the ground just as the arrow made its way back to Uriel and she caught it just before it disappeared.

"Whoa." The class, including Shura, said in unison after seeing Uriel take out the demons.

Uriel turned to them. "Oh hey there." She said and waved. It's like she didn't even notice them until now.

Then she started to look around the large hallway they were in until her eyes landed on a speaker on the wall.

"Hey, this place used to be a high school right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bon answered, still a bit awestruck.

"Would you show me to the principal's office then?" She asked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Rin, Yukio, and Gabriel)

Rin was still fighting two more demons while Gabriel took on the other two. His sword was now split down the center of the hilt to form dual swords. He used them to block the axes and after some time, managed to trip one demon up on the rubble. Then Gabriel stuck his sword into it, killing it.

He quickly pulled it out and prepared to attack the demons that were left, but before he could, a voice came on over the old speakers in the room.

"Behold, all souls are mine; as the soul of the father, so also the soul of the son is mine: the soul that sinneth, it shall die." It was Uriel's voice over the speaker. As she spoke those words, the three demons that remained fell to their knees and began to burn until they eventually turned to dust all together.

Once she was done, Uriel took her hand of the speaker button and looked back to Bon with a smug look. "Ezekiel, eighteen four. You look over that one?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel was looking down at the remains of the demon with disappointment. "Damn it Uriel. You are such a show off." He muttered to himself.

Then Gabriel turned around and saw Rin and Yukio staring at him.

"Hey." He said simply and turned to Rin. "It's Rin, right?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later)

(Cram School)

The entire class walked back to the class room separately. Gabriel and Uriel refused to answer any questions until they saw each other. Rin, Yukio, and Gabriel arrived sometime after the rest of the class. Gabriel beamed once he saw Uriel was okay.

"Hey sis!" He said as he ran up and hugged her.

"Nice try. But a hug isn't going to make me forget that you lost our little challenge." Uriel said.

Gabriel immediately broke off the hug and narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't win." He corrected. "You cheated. You said a fatal verse over the speaker when I was about to kill more demons."

Uriel shook her head and patted Gabriel on the head. "Doesn't matter. I killed more demons so I win, fair and square."

Gabriel was about to retort when Shura audibly coughed to get their attention.

Gabriel and Uriel turned their heads in unison to see Shura and the whole class waiting anxiously to ask their own questions.

"It's not like we don't appreciate you killing those demons." Shura began. "But what the hell?! Who are you two? Where did you come from? Are you exorcists or something?"

Gabriel spoke. "First, we're exwires. Just like over half the people in this room."

"Second." Uriel began. "We just got to True Cross, so it's no surprise you haven't seen us before."

"And lastly." They said in unison. "We're your new classmates."

"What?!" Everyone asked together at their last remark.

Then Yukio stood up and spoke more calmly then everyone else. "Sorry, but I would have known if new students were enrolling."

"We did just enroll. Today for that matter." Uriel informed them.

"It's true." Gabriel continued. "After we saw the director about it, he gave us a key, told us about you're mission, and told us to have fun."

Yukio face palmed. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Now then, let's properly introduce ourselves." Uriel said. "We've already met Rin. To the rest of you, I'm Uriel and this is my twin brother Gabriel."

"Good to meet you." Bon said. He had to admit he was surprised by the fact that they would now have two new classmates so suddenly, but considering how skillful they were, it would probably be best to keep on their good side. "So will you be staying at the dorms here?"

"No." Gabriel responded quickly. "My sister and I prefer to stick together, so we got a place off campus."

"Speaking off which, we should get going. It's going to be dark soon." Uriel reminded him.

"That's true." Gabriel said before he looked to Yukio. "Mind coming with us? Then we can use your key."

Yukio wasn't expecting them to ask that. They were being a bit too familiar with him, but he still nodded. "Rin, you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." Rin responded.

Yukio nodded and looked back to the class. "Okay everyone, class is dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, everyone got up out of their seats and tried to leave the room all at once.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the City)

Yukio, Rin, Uriel, and Gabriel walked through the door of the cram school and found themselves walking out the doors of a large cathedral.

"Those keys are pretty handy." Uriel noted.

Yukio nodded. "Agreed. They can take you just about anywhere, so long as the destination has a religious site."

"When do I get one of those?" Rin asked.

Yukio gave him a muffled laugh. "I'll give you a key when Shura gets sober."

Rin growled. "You're such a jackass."

Uriel immediately got in between them. "Can you finish this later? Our place is just around the block."

Rin and Yukio both nodded and began to walk with the other pair of twins.

Rin and Gabriel started walking ahead a bit at some point.

"I see you're not a fan of working with your brother." Gabriel mentioned.

Rin looked at him oddly. He never mentioned that he and Yukio were brothers. "How did you-"

"You have the same eyes." Gabriel interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger to sibling rivalry."

Rin snorted. "That's pretty obvious with the way you and your sister make challenges over who can kill the most demons."

Gabriel shrugged. "You're probably right. That said, I was talking about different siblings."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really? How many do you have?"

"Besides Uriel, an older brother and sister, then another sister that's younger." He responded.

That was a pretty big family to Rin's perspective. Then again, he only had one brother. "What about parents?"

"Not in the picture." Gabriel informed.

"Sorry." Rin said quickly. He became afraid that he crossed some kind of line.

"No worries. My oldest brother still raised me well. My family's pretty awesome." Gabriel finished with a smile before turning his head. "Here we are."

Rin looked up and was surprised by what he saw. The building was huge. You would probably be able to see all the way back to True Cross if you we're on the top floor.

"Holy shit. Are you rich?" Rin asked.

"Well off." Gabriel corrected. "We only own the penthouse up top." Then he turned back to Uriel. "Let's go."

Uriel ran up to the door before looking back to Yukio and Rin. "See you boys around." Uriel said before she and Gabriel disappeared into the doorway.

"Let's head back now." Yukio said as he pulled out his key. Then he turned around and saw Rin staring up at the top floor of the building. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rin looked back and shook his head. "It's nothing. I just got a weird feeling." He said before walking up to Yukio. "Do you think they already know I'm the son of Satan?"

Yukio shook his head. "Only higher class exorcists were told by the Vatican. So it's probably best that you don't draw Kurikara while they're around. It'll be good practice to learn not to rely on the blue flames anyway." He said as he turned the key in the door.

Rin nodded as he and Yukio went through the door to get back to the dorms.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mephisto's Office)

Shura walked in because Mephisto had called her in earlier that day. She walked in to see Mephisto with his eyes glued onto some manga in his hand.

"You called?" She asked.

Mephisto looked up and immediately recomposed himself. "Yes Ms. Kirigakure. I have something for you." Then he reached underneath his desk and pulled out a snake that seemed to be made out of shadows

"The hell is that?" She asked.

"It's the soul of the basilisk you killed. I can implant it in your sword and give it back it's full status to perform your sword techniques."

Shura raised an eyebrow at that remark and was tempted to say yes right away, but was smart enough to ask the obvious. "What's the catch?"

Mephisto dramatically put a hand to his chest. "You wound me. There is nothing I want in return other than to make sure you can continue your good work as an exorcist."

Of course Shura wasn't buying it. That said, she nearly died today because she didn't have those techniques. Shura just quickly nodded and threw the blade onto his desk.

Mephisto then took the snake demon and placed it on the sword. The snake seemed to melt into the blade and the entire sword was covered by shadows for a moment before settling back into its normal state.

"Keep in mind, this demon isn't as powerful as Hachirotaro, so your attacks may not be as powerful as before." Mephisto said as he handed the blade back to her.

Shura nodded as she took it back. But their was still something that was bothering her.

"So, you enrolled two new exorcists huh? Gabriel and Uriel?" Shura asked.

Mephisto tensed up at the mention of their names but managed to retain the smug expression he always had on his face. "That's correct. I think you'll find they are quite capable."

"Hm." Shura hummed in response. "You know, I can't help but think it's a little odd that you sent us on a mission to kill four or five mid-level demons, but we wound up facing twelve upper-level demons."

"My scouts must have made a mistake on that one. I do apologize for it." Mephisto explained quickly, like he had rehearsed it.

Shura narrowed her eyes. "It's one hell of a fluke that we all went in and had our asses handed to us, but a pair of exwires were able to come in out of nowhere and save the day like they were completely prepared for upper-level demons."

Then Shura leaned in and looked Mephisto right in the eye. "But then again, it's not like you would ever put our lives in danger for your own sick little game, right?"

Mephisto didn't so much as blink when he responded. "I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shura nodded and turned around. "Thanks for the sword." She said before walking out the door.

This couldn't be good. Mephisto was up to something, and those new twins must have had something to do with it. What? Shura didn't know that yet.

But none of this is what really worried Shura though. She had seen many different sides to Mephisto. Greedy, selfish, vengeful. The list went on. But when she stared him in the eye, she saw something that she never saw in Mephisto before. Something that she didn't even think was possible for him.

Mephisto was afraid.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PLEASE please please review!

Okay so disclaimer, I stole that scene where Uriel kills the demon with her whip from the new darksiders 3 trailer but come on, it's a pretty awesome scene. 

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

And I kinda suck at descriptions so I included pictures of their weapons on that fanon wiki page I mentioned in the previous chapter.

That's the sum of it. See ya soon!


End file.
